The Hogwarts Ho
by princess nobody
Summary: ...this is my first fanfic ever which was written 3 years ago...with SnapeOC, and plenty of juicy moments Snape is faced with heartaching secret of protecting a girl but challenges everywhere, and the girl is just as mysterious as her breathtaking beauty.


The Hogwarts Ho's story

Characters:

Dinah Rocher – the main character; 20 y/o girl with shiny long black hair and deep sparkling green eyes, fair skin and pure heart. Has tragic childhood, tragic marriage and tragic life now. Now works as a prostitute in the top attic at The Leaky Cauldron. Snape's secret heartbreaker.

Mary Jane Weston – Dinah's best friend from Hogwarts; long curly blonde hair and bonnie blue eyes, pale skin and petite figured girl. Grown up in a Toujours Pur family and now is a patissier and owns a bakery at the Diagon Alley. Once went out with a death eater in her teen years. Also a chaser in Slytherin Qudditch team.

Adele Berridge – Dinah's friend from Hogwarts; shiny hazelnut curls surrounding her heart-shaped face, long limber body and smart head; now a talented ballet dancer in the muggle world and keeps a good balance between the 2 worlds as a dancer. Married a muggle-born wizard death eater for 3 years now and keeps a rocky marriage so far.

Nina Rodriguez – Dinah's wild friend; deep auburn hair in the frizziest curls, square shaped face filled with freckles and cuts and scratches from the wild creatures from the enchanted forests and the sea. Set her heart in magical zoology and works for the ministry as an activist for endangered magical species.

Sylvia Sheffield – contrary to the charming name, she is known as the Fattie Sheffield; weighs over 350lbs, with sleek short brown hair, big round face shining bright with humor and kindness. Was the smartest girl in the history of the Slytherin house, comes from an extremely rich family with a fine wizarding lineage of the healers; now is a healer specialized in childhood disease at St. Mungo's and takes care of Dinah's daughter in the ward.

Anna Marie Rocher – Dinah's 5 y/o daughter with pure blonde hair (just like her late father Tristan Rocher) and Dinah's deep green eyes; when Tristan betrayed you-know-who 5 years ago and joined the Order of the Phoenix, he was burned in fire by you-know-who and Anna was cursed that she will not speak forever. Now she is in the permanent ward in St.Mungo's and being treated from the moment she was born.

Chapter 1: Introducing the Elle's

Ugh…another mortifying term in Hogwarts has begun. I heaved a sigh and went into the Great Hall along with the elles; Mary Jane, Adele, Nina and Sylvie. Yes, we are the Elles, a group Mary Jane has founded when we first came to here. From the moment I met Mary Jane, I realized that we are forever soul mate friends and so she was. Then she also realized that both of us possess a great look and sharp brain, and so are the rest of the girls in our room. Adele seems so delicate and lovely, and she was so good in entertaining those stupid immature boys in our house by her famous belly dancing. Naturally she became the Elle with us, and Nina was so beautiful in her own wild way and she enjoyed grossing us out with all the tiny weird creatures she caught in the black forest and the lake. When I saw Sylvia first, she was having a hard time getting on to her 4 posters, because the bed was ridiculously tiny for her huge body. Adele asked professor Snape to have a bigger bed for her on the very first night at Hogwarts, and then Sylvia treated us with homemade blueberry pies that she brought from her home. And since her face was just as beautiful as a Victorian lady, we all agreed to have her as our last Elle. Yes, to be an Elle, you just got to be pretty and smart. After all, we are proud Slytherins so we should do as what they do; be heavenly beautiful so all the other girls in the school would die with jealousy, be sharp as a nail to know where to stand when adversity strikes, study well to get a perfect career in the future and use our weapons well to get what we want, all the time.

My 5소 year at Hogwarts has begun with despair, I thought, as I was sitting down at the long table, facing the gigantic banquet. First of all, my own mother kicked me out from her house over the summer, on my birthday morning. She has realized that her despicable low-life husband of hers has been raping me since my 12소 birthday. She married that jerk right before I got accepted at Hogwarts. The only reason she married him was that the asshole had pile of money by owning a large grocery in the middle of London. We were very poor after my dad killed himself by drinking a bottle of weed killer a week after he married my mom. Poor dad, he could've done Avada Kedavra on her instead of killing himself. Maybe he realized that he married a trash, I thought. But then, mom was kind and nice to me until she met this jackass.

I don't want to revive that horrible memory of him shoving his disgusting cock inside me whenever I was left alone with him. Mom was always busy going to shopping at Bond Street and having lunch with her equally dumb friends at fine restaurants. This so-called stepfather kept coming from the store whenever mom goes out to the city, and then…well, you know. He even took a shower with me and filmed me washing myself, sucking his…, and all the dirty weird stuffs he learns from the internet. How many times I wished to bite his cock off or push his face with my pillows when he snores aloud right next to, after he fulfills his perverted desires. The first thing I looked up in the Hogwarts library was contraceptive spell and charms to block off the unwanted STDs from sex. I managed well to hide it from mom; I should've told her in the first place but I was scared and stupid, and didn't want to break her heart like that.

However, on the morning of my birthday in July 7소, mom discovered the very sight that he was pounding upon me in my bed, sweating like a dog; it was 4:30 in the morning and he thought that he could give me an early birthday present. It was most unfortunate that mom woke up so early that morning, on her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She heard he was grunting somewhere, and she started looking for him, thinking he was fixing the broken faucet in the 2nd floor bathroom…and then when she opened my room…

Sylvie gave me a nudge in my ribs rather painfully and I was woken up from the reverie. "You look sick, Dinah, what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing, nothing I'm fine". I lied. "But you didn't eat a single bite on your plate, and I know you love roast chicken!" said Adele. "No, I ate 2 pumpkin pasties in the train, remember? And I stuffed my face with the chocolate frogs all the way up here. I just don't have much appetite now." But the elles looked rather suspicious, because they know I eat like a pig at every dinner time. Mary Jane realized something was going on my face, and changed the subject by talking about how Snape looks weirder and greasier on every semester and everyone in the vicinity burst out laughter. Thank you, Mary, I totally owe you one.

And really, Snape looked so greasy up on the teachers' table, in his usual black robe sulky sallow face. Thank goodness I always mark a top grade in his scary potions class in the cold dungeon.

After the dinner, I dragged myself behind the elles and went to the second floor bathroom, where that ugly Moaning Myrtle haunts the girls all the time. When we first saw her, Nina came up with an idea to torture her instead. It was purely mean but highly entertaining too. Every day we go to the bathroom at least once, and shout all the mean things to her we can think of, such as "God, you are so fat even when you are ghost!", "oh you must be grateful now, cuz now you don't have to go on diet forever", "why don't you ever go to boys' bathroom for a change? It will give you a sight that you never had any access to when you were alive" and such. And as you would expect, Moaning Myrtle wails and dives deep in one of the toilet. Adele was so mean that she flushes the toilet a couple of times so the ghost drains down to the lake, where she joins the giant squid. Oh, by the way, one would be wondering what the meaning of the word Elle is; well, Sylvia came up with the name while we were deciding between Slytherin Missus and Missus Slytherin. Then Sylvia suggested that we should make the name plain and simple so everyone would know. Elle means women in French, but as we are all pretty and smart girls, we add new meaning to the word Elle.

The bathroom was empty of Moaning Myrtle; she now hides herself in the U bend when she hears us coming to the bathroom. I pressed my aching forehead upon the cold mirror and stayed like that for awhile. The fact that my mother disowned me is not bothering me anymore, because I'd never want to live like that under the same roof with her and her husband. She disowned me because she thought I allured him to do such things so far. Yes, it's quite a non-sense and she is an utter idiot, but I didn't want to convince her or whatsoever. All I wanted to do at that time was to get out of the hell house. Then I went to The Leaky Cauldron and begged Tom the innkeeper to stay there and work as a house elf; he liked the idea of having a house elf, because then he doesn't have to give me salary or anything. He gave me a tiny room up in the top of the old inn and 2 meals a day, and has been working me out as if I am a real house elf. I stayed in the kitchen, cooked and cleaned around the dirty kitchen all by myself, and kept myself hidden all the times because Tom was scared that somebody might report me to the Ministry, because wizards cannot be treated as a house elf anyway. Of course Tom is fully aware of the law yet having a great cook and maid without giving a single Knut is so much appealing than breaking the law. But he paid me for the new books and stuffs to get me back to Hogwarts anyway, because he is not so void of heart.

I felt so miserable and scared; now is now, but then what does gonna happen to me if someone in the school discovers my secret? Surely I will end up in a court, defending myself in front of all the Ministry people that I had no choice, then I will possibly end up in Azkaban for some years, and then no one will hire or marry me in the future. I might as well as join in the band of death eaters now, because the future seems not so promising to me. I know that either Dumbledore or McGonagall would bind to know about me living as a house elf if the school mails are directed toward the inn from now on.

I sighed, washed my face with cold water and came out of the bathroom, and then I saw a familiar dark figure was lingering above my feet. I raised my head, and saw Snape was looking down at me, menacingly as always.

"Why are you still wondering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in your dormitory with the rest of the Elles now?" Oh please, I rolled my eyes without realizing, and retorted back, "I'm going now, thank you for caring so much!" But before I walked one step, he was grabbing my left arm hard.

Chapter 2: Shall We Orgy?

I was surprised; okay he's gonna give me a detention in his dungeon office tonight, on the first day of the term. Tears welled up in my eyes and I know I am embarrassing myself in front of this scary, greasy, heartless potion master, the head of Slytherin House. However, he did not say anything I was expecting to hear from his thin pale lips. "Something is wrong with you tonight. What's going on?" "Nothing is going on with me, professor." I lied, but he must've caught that my voice was trembling.

"Come to my office with me now, I want to talk to you.' He pulled my arm. "NO!" I rather screamed it than saying it. His eyebrows were raised up to the sky and his eyes were flashing like thunder. His grab on my arm was getting tighter and his long hard fingers were digging into my flesh. "No, I'm sorry professor Snape, but please let me go back to the dormitory now, please." Perhaps he saw tears streaming down to my cheeks; his face got a bit softened. He sighed, "Alright, I will let you go this time, but if you are being rude again, I will give you and the rest of the Elles a week's detention in my office. Do you hear me?" "Yes, professor, I am sorry." Said I, with a relief.

"Where were you! Nina was about to go looking for you!" Mary Jane was looking livid in the bedroom, still in the school uniform. "Ugh...I just escaped from Snape now…" and I launched on the explanation, except the part I broke down in front of him and me being a house elf in The Leaky Cauldron. "Look, there's something really wrong with you, Dinah. You look pale like a werewolf before the full moon, and you don't eat dinner, you don't join in the conversation and all, what the heck is going on with you? You can tell me anything and you know that!" Mary Jane was getting upset. "I just…don't feel well and that's it. I've been sick during the summer, remember? And I just need some sleep now, that's all." She looked at me for awhile without saying a word, and said "Oh alright, but if you want to talk, I'm always here for you, right?" "Right." I smiled, and Sylvie barged into the room with Adele and Nina, all of them nibbling chocolate éclairs. Apparently, Sylvie opened her usual snack box from her mom. "Oh, there you are, Dinah! We thought you ran off to the greenhouse and making out with the cute Japanese boy from Hupplepuff. He was following you like a tick last year" said Adele. "Ooh, is that so, Dinah? I thought you were eyeing on that blonde fifth year boy in Ravenclaw" shouted Nina. "Update your sources, Nina. It will be a nice change from looking at the dirty little creatures you bring from the lake" said Sylvie. "Speaking of little creatures, look what I've brought from the lake on the way up here!" She dropped her éclair on the floor and grabbed a white small box on her bedside table, and opened it out of blue. "AAAAAAAH!" The next thing I remember was that we screaming like hell and ran away from the room, covering our heads to not get a bite from the weird, stinging purple creatures that looked like a tiny bird with thorns on its beak. Sylvie was tripped on a leg of her 4 posters and there was a thunderous BAM ringing around the girls' dormitory.

Days passed by, and my fear was getting subdued little by little. The only thing good about being in the Elles is that you have to present yourself as a perfect girl 24/7. All five of us get the same schedule every single day and there's no room for me to look like I have a trouble. We are aware of the jealousy looks thrown at us from all the ugly girls in the school, and we rather enjoy being in the center of such attention. The boys are gullible and stupid. They always swarm around us at every morning during breakfast, handing us small gifts from the stores at Hogsmeade – which are usually scoffed by Adele because they are just ridiculously shabby to her taste. Some of the brave ones ask us out (except Sylvie, because they are totally intimidated by her unusually large size; she was often mistaken as Hagrid's daughter or niece among the first and second years) to go to that frilly teashop, but Mary Jane is already going out with Ryan Woodall in our house since she was 3rd year, and Adele is in a serious relationship with a 6th year guy in Ravenclaw, named Adrian Thompson. That guy seems a bit mysterious and odd to me, because he gets along well with some of the boys in our house rather than the ones from Ravenclaw. Sylvie doesn't seem to mind about her being not asked out from the boys, but after I witnessed her sobbing quietly right next to the fire place in the common room at one night during our 3rd year, when there was a mini makeout party among the Slytherins and she didn't get to invited at all. It's not like she doesn't want to be thin like the rest of the normal girls, but she just cannot whip up a charm on her to be thin due to her odd genetic condition that cannot be cured at all. Even magic has its own limit when it comes to her strange condition of getting weight no matter what she eats or how much she exercises. We just hope that someday a powerful healer invents a charm or a potion for her…

Another Halloween came upon us. We had a hearty breakfast and planned to spend the whole day in a new dress shop in Hogsmeade; Mary Jane and Adele were keen to visit the shop, but Nina's already hid herself into the forest, looking for thought-to-be endangered species of a rare lizard. Sylvie didn't want to go with us to the dress shop because of her size and fear of being a mockery among those bitchy sales girls in the shop. Anyway, it was a chilly day outside, so we covered ourselves with scarves and hats and shearing coats, lining up to pass Filch's inspection along with the rest of the excited students. Mary Jane and Adele were standing in front of me, ready for Filch's dirty, contemptuous eyes upon us; he always throws a weird look at us when we pass him in the corridors, sniffing the air around us as if he's trying to catch the subtle scent of Mary Jane's Armani perfume or the lingering smell of shampoo on my long shiny pin straight black hair. We always make fun of this outrageousness of Mr. Filch by throwing him a mock smile and see his butt-ugly face is blushing like a rotten carrot. And today, I batted my super long eyelashes at him as he takes my permission slip, and I daresay that I saw a speck of drool was gently flowing down from his quivering lips. Like a thousand eew I thought.

Thing got a little haywire while we were wondering the quaint little village; first of all, the dress shop was holding an annual Halloween blowout sale, so the entire shop was like a beehive with desperate housewives to get those expensive dresses in unbelievably cheap prices. Therefore, we could not set one step to the shop at all. Then we stopped by at the Hog's Head for a shot of cheap drinks that we cannot have yet, and had a light lunch. After that, there was literally nothing to do around the town because we are so sick and tired of everything that the town offers. So then, there was only one more stop to go; the Shrieking Shack. We have been used the so-called haunted house since our 3rd year at Hogwarts. Of course we are so clever and full of curiosity that the house is actually haunted, and if it is, we know how to get rid of whatever residing in the house. The house became our headquarter from time to time, and for some privileged Slytherin boys when we want to throw a party of mad orgy and sex. The boys only can come to the house when we invite them, which is very rare. However, we got really really bored today, so Mary Jane sent them her owl Bugeye, then 5 Slytherin boys showed up in the shack in 10 minutes, including Adele's boyfriend Ryan, all of them horny as hell. Adele and Mary Jane were already naked, spreading their long white legs apart and rubbing their clits with the whipped cream they bought in the snack shop. I really didn't feel like joining them at all, because this kind of immature sex with immature boys. But as my jeans and sweater were ripped off by two horny guys, I just gave up and decided to enjoy it. Adele was already sandwiched by Ryan and the other boy, her arms flung around Ryan's neck helplessly as she screams for more and more. Mary Jane is becoming a bi nowadays and wants to do it with Nina (which Nina has no clue…) but nonetheless, she is now hammered by a 6th year boy. As for me, the rest of two boys were all readying for me, and one of them asked me to suck his tiny dick as the other pounds my pussy mercilessly. It really hurts when you are not wet enough, and I have been hurt like this when I was raped by the stepfather. I quickly murmured a charm of lubricating myself and the pain subsided. Meanwhile, Adele was near her orgasm as the two large cocks were shoving her core endlessly, and Mary Jane was cumming as if lava flowing from a volcano; her cherry red clit is swollen by hard rubbing and I could see her asshole is way too far stretched by the guy's abnormally huge cock. With a piercing scream, she came and a single streak of blood was dropping down from her ass. The guy who was fucking me was now grunting. "Say something, damn it! Don't you ever make a sound when somebody fucks you!" "Ah, leave her alone, she's always like that" said the guy I was sucking his cock. "This girl is too proud of herself, being the prettiest Elle and all, look she's biting her lips like that when you fuck her, don't know what the hell is wrong with her". I could see they were frustrated. But I will never enjoy sex as long as I live. I swore to myself that I will not make a sound or cum unless I meet someone who loves me dearly. Sound stupid and childish, yes. But since I experienced of being stretched, ripped, and torn apart far too many times, I don't see why sex is so pleasurable. Of course I get a surge of orgasm when the guys are skilled. However, with these boys, I had to fake it 4 times. Adele ate too much cum from all five of them and started gagging, and Mary Jane was now massaging Adele's breasts as the boys were enjoying this rare spectacular sight. I fell asleep on the sofa next to a very dusty window and woke up as Adele and MJ were screaming with pleasure as their fingers are brutally fucking each other's pussy, and their asses are totally fucked by two boys underneath, and the other 2 boys' gigantic cocks were almost swallowed into the girls' over-stretched mouths, and one guy was spreading my legs again, eating my unwilling pussy.

When the whole ordeal was over, it was half past 7. "Oh my god, we gotta get back to the school now!" shrieked Adele. When we hurried up getting our clothes back on and ran up to the castle, Filch was standing in the front door, holding a horsewhip in his hand, looking wild to give us a good old whupping on our back. "Professor McGonagall said it is perfectly okay to give you guys one whipping on your back! Now march down to my room and line up in a single file, and…" "Exactly who gave you permission like that in this school?" said a very familiar cold voice. "Professor Snape!" we were all relieved, and this is quite an unprecedented event that we felt relieved by looking at his face. His thin, sallow face was full of pure anger and spite. "Go tell professor McGonagall that she doesn't have to pay extra attention to students who are not in her house" he whispered rather dangerously, and Filch was about to crap in his pants now. He threw one last look at us and stamped up toward the corridors to the great hall.

Now we were looking at the head of our house in great fear, because even God doesn't know what he is going to do to punish us.

"Follow me" he whispered in the same cold, dangerous voice.

Chapter 3: Sign of Love

His dungeon is always so cold as if you just stepped into an igloo, and for that matter I do hate him dearly. Well, for tonight, the dungeon was really icy, with fear of what would be assigned to us for the detention. Knowing him, it would be unpleasant of course, and since none of us Elles had detentions before, the fear reached its peak as we entered his office. He was never been scary like this; he rounded on us as if we were his prey, ready to be torn apart by his tough hands and be eaten unceremoniously. He whispered, "You boys go into my storage room, wash and dry all of the fifty cauldrons in there, elbow grease only. The cauldrons were sent to me from Hagrid to be properly cleaned, since they are filled with blood and organs of the creatures in the forest and the lake. I do need them to make potions and to teach you dolts, so remove them from the cauldrons and sort each of them out into these buckets" he drew several tin buckets from the tip of his wand. The boys looked mortified, but they had no choice anyway. The five of them hunched their shoulders and slowly made their way to Snape's private storage room in the back of the dark dungeon. "As for you Elles, I want you to dissect these dead doxies and take their hearts out and put them into these glass jars. A doxy's heart is a powerful ingredient for many healing potions, such as rheumatic arthritis. And you, Miss Rocher, come into my office with me. I have another assignment for you." I was about to run away, but his face is so damn scary and the rest of us Elles looked as if they'd be whipped on their backs rather than taking out doxy heart with a scalpel. I closed my eyes for two seconds and then went to his office, with a very trembling heart and shaky hands. What kind of work he stored in for me, I dared to think but my mind went blank as I saw his office; it was possibly scarier than the classroom. No windows, no pictures on the black stone wall, an old style single bed with a large white pillow and a thin, dark gray blanket on it. One side of the room was hidden with a large bookshelf, carrying thousands of books and unpleasant-looking magical devices. A small oak closet and a small tea table with two chairs showed that this room is not Azkaban. "Have a seat, Miss Rocher" he said tersely, and I parked my ass carefully on one of the chairs in front of the tea table. He then went out again, and brought two large files of scrolls in his arms. He tossed them onto the table, and said "file these scrolls by the alphabetical order, last name first, and then grade them followed by this grade chart. These are the first years' homework and I believe you can grade them without flipping a book. Am I right" I gulped and managed to whisper yes. "I will prepare tomorrow's lecture materials while you are doing that" and he sat on the other chair, facing me directly. I could not help but blushing a little; I felt that I was completely naked in front of his cold, fathomless black eyes.

Halfway through grading the homework of the first years (most of the kids did rather good and I realized that his set of standard grades is way too harsh. I wanted to give them all A and but then, he would give me detention till I graduate Hogwarts), I realized that he really was staring at me like he's reading my mind. I was getting slightly annoyed but couldn't dare to ask why. Then he said, "So...I believe that this is the first time you and the Elles broke the school rule. Would you care to explain why?" I bit my lips hard; I just cannot say to his face that we were late for the dinner because we were having an orgy at the Shrieking Shack all the afternoon. I licked my dried lips and lied that we were having so much fun at the Hog's Head that we forgot the time. It sounded totally a cock-and-bull story even to my ears, but he just kept staring at my face and said nothing about it. "Speaking of breaking school rules, I believe that you've broken other wizarding rules as well" he took out a white envelop from inside of his all-time favorite black robe, and put it on the homework file I finished grading. "I received this letter from your stepfather this morning. The letter says that he misses you dearly since you ran away from home right after your birthday this summer. Is this true Miss Rocher that you ran away from home?" his voice was demanding an answer, so I blurted out without thinking twice. "I did not run away from my home, professor. My mom kicked me out of her house on my birthday morning" tears were running down to my cheeks again and I wished I know the spell to stop it. "And would you tell me why she did such thing?" I sensed that there was a suppression of anger in his usual voice. "No, professor" I said, with teary voice, and I bit my lips again. He went on "He says that he still loves you, and he's willing to let you live with him in his private summer house in Ireland if you come back home. Your mother doesn't have to know about this since she's disowned you…" I still didn't say a word; a rage was brewing in my already broken heart. Loves me? Letting me live with him in his private house for more fucking me till I cannot walk for days again? Doing cooking and laundry for him all day while he shoves his cock in my ass?

"You've broken a wizarding rule. No underage witches and wizards cannot run away from their houses and live on their own. It's so odd that the Ministry has never acquired this information yet. Once you were seen wandering in the streets for more than a week, you are automatically reported to the Ministry and they would put you into a foster care facility until you finish the school and get a job. You'd better tell me what is going on with you right now or I will take you to the headmaster now."

His face is stony that I couldn't tell whether he is angry or not. But there's no way I am gonna march up to Dumbledore's office and tell everyone that my mom disowned me because my stepfather's been raping me for years. No, I'd rather die in this dungeon office now. I still sat there, looking down at my laps and placing my hands on to it.

"Did you do any harm to them?" "NO!" I yelled at him, standing up from the uncomfortable chair. "Then explain it to me now or I will not send you back to the house. The night is long and I am a patient man." His voice was now dangerous and snake-like, just as he threatens us when he teaches something nasty.

I broke out in front of this potions master; I could hear myself telling him the whole truth, how I had been tortured for years and all, my mother kicking me from her house instead of blaming her husband, how I got end up in the Leaky Cauldron, working as a house elf and how Tom hid this matter from the Ministry…

Perhaps I was so busy crying like an unruly child and screaming that I will never go back home ever again, I didn't know that I was rubbing my wet face to his black robed chest. I was in his lean, strong arms, and his callous fingers were wiping my tears gently on my wet face. His chest was very hard and lean on my face, and he didn't look cruel or mean as usual now. "Please don't take me to the headmaster, professor. I know he'll send me back to my mom or Azkaban. Please, professor, please!" My voice was hoarse with begging and sobbing. But he didn't say anything. I looked up to see if he is mad; but his face was nothing of sort. In fact it was nothing I have ever seen before, full of pity and agony.

"Why didn't you tell me about this in the first place? You knew that you should've told me or any other faculty" his voice was calm. "But I was too ashamed of myself, and they would've thought that I'm a liar, doing it for attention and all…and then he threatened to kill me for sure if I tell anyone about this…he lied to mom that I was the one who allured him so far" I was still sobbing madly, and I felt that his grip on my body grew tighter. His robe was getting soaked with my tears and mucus but he didn't seem to notice. I was standing like that for ever, and I wanted to do so.

Where am I? I opened my swollen red eyes again, wondering where the hell I am now and what I was doing…then I saw Snape was sitting on the chair right next to me, reading a thick ancient book. I was lying on his horrible bed, wrapped in the ugly gray blanket. I felt so comfortable, and realized that my shoes were taken off from my feet. I jumped and he was startled and frowning a little as he dropped the heavy book on his feet. "So…how are you feeling now, better?" he didn't sound sarcastic or angry. His face was showing a genuine concern. "Err…I think so. But I should go back to the house now, I'm so sorry professor Snape. I didn't know that I fell asleep." And I swore that he bared his teeth to me for a tiny smile. "You didn't fall asleep, Miss Rocher. You just passed out while you were crying so hard like a maniac. I should've sent you up to madam Pomfrey, but since you did not finish grading the homework. I kept you here till you wake up" his voice was indifferent and stern as before. I got out of the bed and looked for my shoes, but he knew what I was doing. He picked up my plain black shoes from the floor and then oh so surprisingly, he put the shoes on my feet by kneeling down at my feet. My face was like a carrot now; okay why is he doing something like this to me? But I managed to whisper "thank you professor".

I got up to my feet, and touched my hair as I always do when I wake up. To my horror, it felt like I'm touching Hagrid's beard. I turned to him to ask where the mirror is, but he ordered me to sit down on the bed. And he drew a brush from the tip of his wand, and came to me. Quite unexpectedly, he started to brush my bushy hair gently!

"You don't have to do that professor. I can brush my hair on my own" yet my voice was so damn shaky, but then I could not suppress a smile. And he really smiled this time "yes, but I wanted to see you smile like that. Tears don't quite suit your face."

"Now, finish the grading and you may go back to the dormitory. It's 3 in the morning and if you work fast, you might get some more sleep before breakfast."

I sat down, and started working again as if nothing was happened. He left the room and came back with a mug on his hand. "Here, you might want to drink this tea. It will help you to calm down." He placed the cup on the table and watched me to see if I listen to him or not. I beamed at him "Thank you. Professor." And I sipped the sweet smelling tea; it smelled like a sweet mixture of orange and lemon. The scent was pleasantly tickling my nose and tongue, soothing my nerves and wrapping my heart with warmness. I couldn't help but to smack my lips and he showed his teeth again.

I finished the grading fairly quickly, to get out of this gloomy room as soon as possible. Seeing unexpected things from the head of Slytherin House is still a shock to me, but then, strangely I didn't want to talk about this with none of the Elles; I felt that I should keep this all to myself. After all, they wouldn't understand of this and Mary Jane will file an official complaint against him. Well, that would be doing a huge favor to all the students in Hogwarts…

Chapter 4: Under the Mistletoe

My fifth Christmas in Hogwarts was about to start on a very snowy day of December. Naturally everyone would go back to their warm welcoming houses and are greeted by their family, everyone except me. The Elles insisted to stay with me after I told that I'm not going home for the winter holiday. I told them that mom was having a bad case of pneumonia so I can't bother her at all; in fact I wished she really would get one. I didn't want to go back to the Leaky Cauldron either, because Tom will work my ass off during the busiest season of the year. And better yet, he sent me an owl that he wished me to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday because he doesn't want taking a risk of having me seen in the inn during the Christmas holiday. The Elles can't stay at Hogwarts with me anyway; Adele's annual family reunion is always in the winter holiday. Although she abhors the idea of all the hundred something number of her relatives flocking together into her parents' large castle house, she doesn't want to miss the chance to see her favorite cousin Genevieve from New York, the prima ballerina of the American Wizards Ballet Academy. Sylvie misses her mother's homemade sweets. Nina's mother is extremely strict and formidable to her nine daughters; she's raised the girls all by herself since Mr. Rodriguez, a magical zoologist, was eaten by a mountain troll while he was traveling over the Rocky Mountain ten years ago. Nina is the youngest daughter. Her family reunion on the Christmas holiday should be held in an orderly fashion because Mr. Rodriguez was died on the Christmas Eve. And Mary Jane's only family is her 65 year old aunt who owns a huge bakery in the Knockturn Alley; the whole family was either a cook or a patissier since 1700's. Mrs. Weston is a small, plump lady who always sends me a huge basket of cakes and cookies on my birthdays and holidays. I know she loves me as she loves MJ, but the last thing I would do is to interrupt their Christmas holiday, even though Mary Jane practically packed my bag last night to go with her. It was so hard to see her mad like a crazy veela, but I really wanted to be alone. Sylvie's noble healer family doesn't think that I am a proper witch because my trash mom is a muggle. And I am so scared of the family anyway, because the rumor says that one of the family members is a werewolf.

Anyway, two days before the holiday, we Elles shared kisses, hugs and goodbyes each other at the school gate. When I came back to the house common room, it was completely empty and I felt so peaceful. I picked up a sappy romance novel that Adele left on the common room table and started reading it until midnight.

When I woke up, I realized that I fell asleep on the big ugly black sofa in the common room. The dawn was breaking through the cold grey sky and snow was falling without sound. I felt a terrible headache all of a sudden. Maybe it was too cold in the common room, I thought. I got up and went back to my room, swallowed a couple of multi purpose cold pills and snuggled into my bed. Now I felt a shudder, and my whole body started burning up even though my hands and feet were so icy cold. There, I am sick now, I thought. But it is just too much bothering to go up to the infirmary. I'd rather sick in my bed now…

I must've slept throughout Christmas Eve, groaning with fever and aching body. I cried to my pillows till they got completely soaked. While I was repeating the cycle of sleeping and groaning with pain, Christmas came with a lot of presents under my bed. A big box of fine chocolate cakes and pies from Mary Jane; a beautiful ballet photograph book from Adele; a crocodile skin wallet from Nina with a card, saying that she skinned the crocodile by herself; and a large box of hand made scented soaps from Sylvia. Nothing from my trash mother of course, but the jackass stepfather sent me a cheesy card and a cherry liquor filled chocolate box. Obviously he is missing his sex toy a lot, because the card says that he already bought a small cottage house in a remote suburban town and promised that he won't touch a single of my hair. I tore up the card into pieces and threw it with the stupid chocolate box into the fire place. My head was still spinning and I started sobbing madly again. I should go to the Christmas tea in the great hall, but I'd rather die right now than facing all the people-especially McGonagall. I fell onto my four poster bed and decided to sleep more.

Is it a dream…? Now I feel no more pain or headache; I know I'm still sleeping in my bed but something is different. A warm comfort is surrounding my body and I feel as if I'm ready to fly. It is just so wonderful…after a severe cold, I thought. Should I open my eyes now? But I don't want this to end. Yet my curiosity never stops at anything, so I slowly opened my eyes to see that I'm in a dream. I saw myself wrapped in the blanket rather tightly, and I could smell a mixture of apple and lemon grass from nowhere. My favorite flavor, I thought. The fire was crackling merrily in the corner, and then, I almost stopped breathing as I saw the head of the Slytherin House was standing right next to my bed, looking down at me with his cold black eyes. I sprang from the bed, but he ordered me to lie down again, in his usual dangerous whisper. I stared at him for a second. "What are you doing here, professor? You shouldn't be in a girl's dormitory at all" said I, but fearfully. He frowned. "It is not your place to tell me where I should be or shouldn't be, Miss Rocher. Unless you want to take 50 points off, be quiet and lie down. You are still recovering from a cold" said he. But I didn't; I just wanted to know why he is in here, taking care of me like this. He could've sent for Madam Pomfrey for this kind of matter. I mean, no man can come up to the girls' dormitory at all…oh how naïve I am. He is a teacher and a powerful dark wizard…

"I thought you were dead when I got here last night" said he, but there was something more in his voice that I couldn't tell right away. "You've missed all the meals for two days straight, and as a head of the house I have a duty to take care of what is going on with all the students" now he sat down right next to my bed, with a small sigh. "You might think that your life is worthless, but with your grades in potions and all the other subjects, you are not. So stop this nonsense of getting yourself sick and take care of yourself" said he. It was so true that I have been feeling despair so far, but since he pinpointed what I'm thinking, I was embarrassed. I felt my cheeks were getting red, so I hung my head down. "I'm sorry, professor Snape" whispered I, in a tiny voice. But then I felt so freaking stupid and miserable, and I saw tears were dropping on to the bed.

Oh my god, this is déjà vu all starting again…just like I passed out in his dark dungeon! It is time to take care of myself, I thought. And this weird attention from the Potions master is getting very uncomfortable and annoying. I have to ask him to leave now; it's just so absurd that he should take care of me like this. He is not my guardian angel or anything! "Please, professor. I really would like you to leave me alone now. I can take care of myself and everything" whispered I, but scared of what he would do next. His face was contorted with anger and spits flew from his thin sallow mouth. "You don't even know what you are doing to yourself now! You silly girl, you are just running away from everything you can't handle! Who said life is easy? Being a true Slytherin, you should know what is good and bad for you. What are you going to do from now on? Working as a house elf in that wretched inn for the rest of your life! You are more than that, Miss Rocher! To me, you are not working hard enough to make yourself worthwhile. Your grades are awful in this semester, and Professor McGonagall is about to kick you out of the school if you get another zero on your Transfiguration homework. Honestly, you got a hold of your sorry self and work hard until you graduate, whether you would be a house elf or not!"

How he could be this mean to anyone, I wondered, while tears were flowing like a river from my eyes. I couldn't see his face directly, because everything he said is so very true. But then, I felt a sudden rush of anger, and I started screaming at him. "What do you know about me, professor! You have no idea what I've been going though so far! How would you feel if your own mother kicked you out of your house? What are you going to do if your father rapes you every single day! Do you want to be embarrassed for good when you report them to the police, being the gossip of the town till you die! I'd rather to be a house elf in the Leaky Cauldron forever than facing this ugly world all by myself! I don't need anyone to tell me what to do with my life because I've had it enough! I don't care about my life anymore and I will jump off from the Astronomy tower if you say anything more about my life, I mean it!" My voice got hoarse from the screaming and I felt so tired. My head started spinning again and I wanted to collapse on my bed, but I kept staring at him with my red, teary eyes.

Then…

He grabbed me and drew my head to his lean hard chest. I could hear his heartbeats, strong and steady to my ears. Oh my, here we go again…he is holding me again. but this time, he tilted my wet chin upward to face him, and I saw his black fathomless eyes were filled with agony and yearning.

I didn't know what I was thinking…but I dared to ask. "Do you like me, professor Snape?"

He let out a tiny, bittersweet laughter. "Yes…Dinah, I like you…I've loved you since the moment I saw you under the ridiculous sorting hat" whispered he, which was totally unlikely of him. But before I said a word, he tilted my head again and pressed his thin lips to mine, very carefully. Then he forced his tongue into my mouth and surprisingly, I saw myself responding him. It was not like my jackass stepfather forcing me to do so; professor Snape knows how to kiss to a girl. His callous fingers were gently caressing my hair, my face and down to my neck and the ruffles of my tear-soaked blouse. However as his grip on my breasts were getting firm, old ugly memory of the past came alive, and I pushed him away. But he was too much excited now, his breaths were disgustingly hot to my face. "Please, professor! Please let me go, please…please don't do this to me" I started sobbing in fear. It's not like having sex with the idiot boys in the school; he is a grown man and I know what a grown man would do when he is ready…only too well. Seeing hurt and fear in my eyes and goose bumps all over my body, he sighed and loosened the grip. He came back to his usual cold self now but his face has turned to red from the making out.

He cleared his throat, and then took a tiny blue box that was wrapped with silver ribbon. "I thought you could do with a little Christmas spirit…" said he, as he took my hand and placed the little box onto my palm. I was surprised, but I couldn't help myself but to smile at him cordially. His face was lit with a small smile too, and then he left the room without saying a word, before I even thanked him properly. The fire was burning ever so brightly in the brick fire place, and I realized that the house elves have decorated the entire room with the holly and mistletoe while I was half dead last night. I wrapped myself with the blanket and laughed; someone is loving me, for the first time in my life!

18


End file.
